Coeur de verre
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Chaque mangemort savait que Voldemort s'était arraché le coeur. Cependant c'est à Severus Snape de s'en occuper, mais s'il s'y attachait ? S'il développait des sentiments amoureux pour l'organe qui devrait permettre à Tom Riddle de ressentir des sentiments positifs ?
1. Chapitre 1: Donation

Je préviens que ceci sera une fiction courte pas plus de 10 chapitres je pense, même moins, basée sur BEAUCOUP de romance, x) Un slash, comme quoi on ne change pas XD

Je vous présente donc mon nouveau bébé.

 **Le cœur de verre.**

Les mangemorts savaient que leur maître bien aimé ne possédait pas de cœur, on dit qu'il n'avait pas de cœur même avant qu'il ne fasse les horcruxes, ceci expliquait pourquoi il était si froid, ne ressentant aucune pitié, aucun ressentiment ni aucun regret, ne ressentant que des émotions négatives, tel un monstre. Il ne ressentait que de la haine, de la colère mais parfois de la joie, même si cette dernière s'approchait plus d'une jubilation morbide qu'une véritable joie.

Voldemort n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il avait fait de son cœur, mais il savait que tout le monde savait qu'il se l'était arraché, comme quoi la discrétion a ses mauvais côtés pour un secret aussi gros mais au moins maintenant que tous ses mangemorts le savaient, il n'en n'avait plus à s'en occuper.

Le désavantage lorsque l'on s'arrachait le cœur, c'était qu'il fallait le garder en sécurité, pour lui dans un coffre protégé de mille et un sortilèges de magie noire qui promettait souffrance à celui qui essayait de l'ouvrir, mais aussi le nettoyer, son cœur était fait d'une matière étrange, ayant la structure du verre mais transparent, il fallait empêcher la poussière de s'y installer et donc le nettoyer tous les soirs, sinon il perdrait la tête, déjà que se séparer de cet organe était dangereux, il ne fallait pas aller plus loin.

L'homme au physique de serpent avait rapidement mis fin à la réunion mais avait ordonné à Severus Snape de resté dans la salle du trône, ses yeux rouges purent contempler la terreur s'installer dans les yeux onyx de son lieutenant, sans doute qu'il pensait être puni, et la joie morbide des mangemorts les plus bas de la hiérarchie, espérant que dès la fin de sa punition le professeur de potions soit décédé afin de pouvoir prendre sa place, il vit aussi le regard concerné de Lucius sur le brun face à lui.

Rapidement la salle fut vide, Severus ne parlait pas, attendant que son maître parle en premier. Chose que le serpent ne tarda pas à faire, avec calme bizarrement.

« Tu sais sans doute que je me suis arraché le cœur lorsque j'étais plus jeune n'est ce pas ?

-Oui monseigneur, tout en monde en parle.

-C'est la vérité. _Les yeux noirs du professeur s'écarquillèrent de surprise tout en se levant vers l'homme reptilien alors que son masque d'impassibilité revenait rapidement._ Je me le suis arraché, je devais avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Juste avant de faire mon premier horcruxe. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Je vous écoute maître. _Déclara Severus, soumis._

-Je veux que tu en prennes soin. Comme tu dois le savoir, le cœur est un organe magique très important, sans, je meurs. Il est plus important que mes horcruxes et je dois le maintenir en sécurité, mais aussi m'assurer que le lien entre mon cœur et lui, reste « propre ».

-Bien maître.

-Suis-moi. »

Ordonna Voldemort tout en sortant de la pièce par la petite porte de derrière et non pas par les deux grandes portes de la pièce.

Il mena Severus à ses appartements, le fit entrer et lui posa dans les mains un coffre, assez petit, de bois sombre avec des runes gravées dessus. Voldemort sortit sa baguette, lança un sort et ordonna à son serviteur d'ouvrir la boîte, ce que le potionniste fit sans poser plus de questions.

Le cœur magique était un organe semblable au cœur des moldus pour ce qui était de la forme de « l'objet », cependant celui de Voldemort semblait être en verre soufflé, comme si un artisan s'était amusé à reproduire l'organe permettant à tout être vivant d'aimer. Severus fixa l'organe de Voldemort étonné, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de dégoûtant, de noir, de suintant de haine et autres émotions négatives mais le cœur qu'il avait devant lui était magnifique, diffusant une faible lueur bleuté pour montrer que cela était vivant, il sentit vaguement ses joues rougirent sous la beauté qu'il avait dans les mains avant de retrouver son impassibilité et relever le regard vers les yeux rouges sang de son maître.

« J'en prendrais soin.

-Je compte sur toi, tu es le seul qui peut l'ouvrir, donc le seul qui peut me tuer, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Voldemort tout en attrapant le menton de son sujet pour lui faire relever la tête._

-Bien sûr que non maître, je vous ai juré fidélité et protection.

-C'est exact, maintenant dégage. »

Répondit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide, sans s'attarder à ce que cette phrase fasse du mal à son sujet, Severus referma rapidement la boîte puis retourna à Poudlard, n'ayant pas envie de rester plus longtemps au manoir Malfoy qui était devenu depuis peu le quartier général des mangemorts.

De retour à Poudlard il ne tarda pas à poser la boîte sur son bureau et à retirer ses lourdes robes noires, restant torse nu et ne portant qu'un pantalon noir. Il alla prendre une douche rapide puis alla se coucher, soupirant de bien être lorsque son corps tomba sur son matelas.

Les cours de la journée avaient été d'un ennui total, oh bien sûr il était intéressant d'effrayer les jeunes élèves, les regarder faire des potions, jetant un regard appréciatif à ceux qu'ils savaient être destiné à être de fabuleux potionniste et jeter un regard noir à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas du tout, comme cet élève de Pouffsoufle de troisième année qui avait rapidement fait exploser son chaudron à même pas la quatrième étape, Severus poussa un nouveau soupir en empêchant un Gryffondor de cinquième année, Neville Longdubat, de rajouter le mauvais ingrédient dans sa potion.

Le soir venu il dîna à la grande Salle, jetant des regards torves vers les différentes tables bruyantes des élèves. Draco était en cinquième année, il avait donc pour mission de tuer Dumbledore, Severus savait que le jeune blond n'y arriverait pas, même si le grand sorcier de magie blanche était condamné, le plus jeune n'y arriverait pas, il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, pour lui c'était impossible, il n'y était pas habitué et ses premières tentatives depuis le début d'année le prouvait, Draco Malfoy n'était pas tuer à quelqu'un, de même le potionniste savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas à cause de Potter, le blond éprouvait des sentiments pour le brun, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, et le Malfoy était sans doute prêt à renoncer à son nom et à la famille afin de se rapprocher du Survivant.

L'amour de Draco était puissant, Severus le plaignait, cela le rappelait son amour pour Lily, puissant mais inutile car non partagé.

Il soupira en plaignant son filleul.

Le brun aux yeux onyx fut heureux de retrouver ses appartements, ce soir ce n'était pas lui qui était chargé de patrouiller, heureusement, il était exténué après cette journée et il était heureux que Voldemort ne le convoque pas ce soir.

Il corrigea ses copies tranquillement, mettant de la musique moldue derrière, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas renoncé depuis l'école, la musique. Cela le détendait, au début il n'avait pas pu en profiter à Poudlard, l'école était trop magique et cela déréglait les machines moldues mais après plusieurs recherches il avait fini par modifier un tourne disque afin qu'il puisse fonctionner ici, le brun était donc heureux de pouvoir ressourcer son âme avec de la musique, même si cela était toujours la même, il n'était pas retourné au Londres moldu voilà un moment, il se contentait donc des vinyles qu'il avait déjà.

Il soupira quand il acheva les devoirs des deuxièmes années, il allait enfin pouvoir se coucher sauf que la boîte de bois sombre sur son bureau l'appelait, il devait nettoyer le cœur de Voldemort chaque jour, sinon le seigneur des ténèbres le saurait, oh oui qu'il le saurait et Severus pourrait dire adieu à ses journées tranquilles, après une torture, les semaines suivantes étaient difficiles !

Le potionniste plaça la boîte face à lui, hésitant un moment avant de l'ouvrir et découvrir l'organe, formant un contraste ave le noir du bois, cela semblait l'appeler.

Severus attrapa un morceau de tissu, puis posa les doigts sur le verre, sursautant en le sentant tiède contre sa peau alors qu'il s'attendait à le trouver froid, voir glacial.

L'organe n'était pas lourd et il tenait dans une seul de ses mains, tendrement, Severus le nettoya même si l'objet n'était pas très sale, c'était plus une question d'apporter à l'organe de l'affection plus que du nettoyage. C'était un cœur après tout, et c dernier ressentait des émotions alors il fallait en prendre soin même s'il était séparé du corps.

Le brun prit donc tout son temps, en étant soigneux et tendre avec l'organe, il lui semblait que la lumière qui se dégageait de l'objet en verre à un rythme régulier se fit plus rapide et justement irrégulier mais il n'était pas très doué en musique alors il pensa s'être trompé, il redéposa l'organe de Voldemort dans la boîte et referma la boîte.

Sans se douter que l'organe sembla battre plus vite, comme triste que ce doux traitement soit déjà achevé.

Une routine s'installa tranquillement, Severus faisait ses cours, corrigeait ses copies puis s'occupait du cœur de Voldemort qui semblait chaque jour attendre son traitement mais le brun n'en n'était pas sûr, certes la chose était vivante, mais de là à l'attendre …

Il avait installé le cœur sur du tissu de velours rouge, il sentait que le bois était froid et que cela était douloureux pour l'organe, il lui semblait avoir vaguement ressentit un remerciement venant du verre ou du moins un sentiment y ressemblant.

Le potionniste avait fini par prendre goût à prendre soin de l'objet, il le considérait maintenant comme un être vivant, comme ressemblant à un animal, parfois il lui prenait l'envie de lui raconter quelques souvenirs, des secrets, car il sentait que la chose l'écoutait avec attention et amour, l'organe semblait heureux de se retrouver dans la main du potionniste.

Severus terminait la donation d'attention en posant ses lèvres sur le verre, comme un baiser à un amant afin de lui souhaite une bonne nuit et surtout un bon courage pour patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'ils se voient.

Les séances s'étaient rallonger dans le temps, au début le Snape n'y mettait même pas 5 minutes de son temps mais avec le temps en avait mis plus, c'était devenu un plaisir pour lui que de donner de l'affection à un objet vivant alors que lui n'en n'avait pas, c'était devenu SON petit plaisir et il y pensait de temps à autre en pleine journée.

Il n'avait pas parlé à son directeur de sa mission actuelle, au début parce qu'il avait oublié, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de l'organe qui était devenu pour lui un confident, une oreille à ses problèmes. La chaleur que le verre diffusait était douce et confortable, pas comme celle du feu d'une cheminée, non, plus comme celle d'une peau humaine contre la sienne.

Draco et Albus avait bien remarqué son regards rêveurs et son air moins froid, et malgré leurs différences, les deux en avaient conclu la même chose, Severus était tombé amoureux.

Si le vieillard avait abordé le sujet au beau milieu de la grande Salle, directement en lui demandant qui pouvait être l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue. Severus s'était presque étouffé avec son jus de citrouille en entendant la question indiscrète et en y répondant par un regard froid qui avait fait taire Dumbledore.

Draco s'y était prit d'une manière plus subtile, comme chaque samedi après midi il venait prendre le thé en compagnie de son parrain, dans les appartements de ce dernier et aujourd'hui, chose extraordinaire, il avait invité Harry Potter en sa compagnie, les deux jeunes sorciers se tenaient la main et attendaient la permission afin de pouvoir entrer, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard éberlué et choqué de Severus Snape, qui ne savait pas quoi pensait de ses deux mains unies face à lui.

L'adulte laissa cependant les adolescents entrer dans son repère en se déplaçant sur le côté.


	2. Chapitre 2: Prise de conscience magique

« Cela fait donc un moment que vous êtes ensembles ?

-Quelques semaines. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. _Répondit calmement Draco en buvant une autre gorgée de thé, Severus porta son regard sur Potter._

-Sinon les Gryffondor auraient été bruyants, je comprends. Comptez-vous le dire à vos amis monsieur Potter ?

-Non, j'attends d'avoir vaincu Voldemort.

-Une bonne décision. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi Draco ?

-Parce que j'en avais marre de te le cacher, tu es presque mon père après tout. _Le professeur de potions eut un petit sourire._

-C'est vrai. Si tu souhaite vraiment être en couple avec un Gryffondor à problèmes comme Potter c'est ton problème Draco, je te souhaite d'être heureux. Cependant. _Rajouta t-il d'un ton plus froid tout en posant ses yeux onyx dans ceux émeraudes de l'autre brun qui déglutit, craignant le pire._ Sauveur du monde sorcier ou pas, si tu fais du mal à mon filleul, même Voldemort ne te fera pas autant de mal que moi. _Menaça le professeur._

-Je ne compte pas faire de mal à Draco, rassurez vous.

-Vous me voyez ravi de l'entendre.

-Et toi parrain ? _Demanda le seul blond de la pièce curieux ce qui amena un regard étonné de la part du potionniste._ Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Pas vraiment, enfin il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je suis à l'aise, à qui je peux parler de mes problèmes. Mais c'est seulement un confident, rien de plus. _Déclara Severus, le regard rêveur et empli de quelque chose en verre._

-Un confident ?

-Ouais, un objet qui a appartenu à quelqu'un d'important.

-Tu es fétichiste maintenant ? _Demanda Draco d'une voix moqueuse ce qui apporta un rire à son petit ami._

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que la conscience de cette personne est encore présente dans l'objet. C'est magique …

-Severus, ne tombe pas amoureux d'un objet d'accord ? _Demanda Draco gentiment avant de le laisser seul afin de retrouver un peu son petit ami, qui eut un nouveau regard sur Snape en sortant de la pièce._

-Un objet hein ? »

Demanda t-il au vide alors qu'il se levait et allait récupérer le coffre, il l'ouvrit et attrapa l'organe, toujours aussi chaud, dans sa main.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas que ça … tu ressens des émotions en ce moment n'est ce pas ? _Demanda Severus d'une voix tendre à l'objet qui sembla battre plus vite dans la paume de sa main comme pour acquiescer._ Draco ne peut pas comprendre de toute façon, Potter est capable de l'écouter, mais moi je n'ai personne qui voudrait de moi. _Une douce lueur s'échappa du cœur pour éclairer la pièce._ Oui toi, mais tu n'es qu'un ramassis de sentiments après tout. »

Termina Severus d'une voix déçue avant de remettre l'organe de Voldemort dans son écrin de soie.

Il avait une réunion des ténèbres ce soir, il se dépêcha de cacher le coffre, de récupérer sa baguette et sortir de l'école, en direction les limites de transplanage, il avait collé deux élèves sur le chemin, qui n'était toujours pas dans leur dortoir.

La chauve souris des cachots arriva bien vite au manoir Malfoy, emprunté à Lucius Malfoy comme lieu de résidence pour le seigneur des ténèbres et certains mangemorts recherchés, tel que Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari et le frère de ce dernier.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la demeure froide que Severus avait pour habitude de voir, il arriva à la salle du trône, resta un moment sans voix et sans pouvoir face à la tête du seigneur des ténèbres, ce dernier était encore squelettique mais des cheveux commençaient à repousser sur son crâne chauve, et son nez repoussait ! Le brun aux yeux onyx se reprit bien vite et s'agenouilla devant son maître, attendant l'autorisation de se relever et regagner les rangs.

« Tu peux te relever Severus. »

Prononça le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix suave qui le fit frissonner, depuis quand le maître avait il une voix comme ça ? Se demanda t-il vaguement avant de s'installer aux côté de Lucius Malfoy, droit et fier comme tout bon sang pur. Ils se jetèrent un regard en coin, puis concentrèrent leur attention sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui allait sans doute parler, maintenant que le dernier mangemort s'était présenté.

Il semblait à Severus qu'il était le seul à remarquer les changements du lord noir, après tout il ne pouvait venir qu'une fois par semaine, peut être n'était ce pas étonnant pour les autres serviteurs qui avaient pour habitude de voir le mage noir tous les jours ? Il écouta attentivement ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait à dire, son cerveau réfléchissant déjà rapidement à ce que cela voulait dire et l'interpréter. Une attaque au Pré-au-lard, dans un mois ? Il n'était pas sérieux ?

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à Dumbledore, certes avec ses boucliers d'occlumentie il pouvait cacher à Voldemort qu'il avait avoué cela au vieux barbu, cependant si l'ordre du Phoenix apparaissait pile au jour concerné, Voldemort saurait qu'il y a une taupe, et ses inquiétudes se porteraient sur lui en premier, Severus étouffa un soupir en sachant cela.

A la fin de la réunion, il fut « convié » par Voldemort à rester, sans doute pour parler de son cœur pensa le potionniste déjà heureux de n'avoir eu aucun doloris lors de la réunion, contrairement à d'autres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Bellatrix soit heureuse lorsqu'elle recevait le doloris, sans doute que sa folie s'était aggravée …

« Severus.

-Mon seigneur. _Répondit poliment et méfiant Severus._

-Tu as pris soin de mon cœur, je suis heureux. Cependant. _Rajouta le seigneur des ténèbres plus froid._ J'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui fais, je ressens des choses que je m'étais juré de ne plus ressentir.

-Je fais comme vous avez demandé mon seigneur. Je le nettoie et fais en sorte que le lien entre vous et votre organe ne soit jamais obstrué.

-Tu mens ! Doloris ! _Cria d'une voix haineuse le seigneur des ténèbres tout en jetant le sort sur Severus Snape qui posa un genou à terre tout en essayant vainement de se montrer fort, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il finit par se laisser complètement choir à terre, trop faible pour essayer de se montrer fier._ Dis-moi la vérité, tu sais que je ne supporte pas le mensonge !

-Je ne mens pas … _déclara le brun à terre d'une voix faible. Il hurla de nouveau de douleur lorsqu'un nouveau doloris le frappa, cette fois ci, beaucoup plus fort que le premier sort._

-Je veux la vérité Severus ! Dis-moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne supporte pas te faire du mal ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de te sentir à mes côtés ? _Trop concentré sur la douleur imaginaire parcourant son corps, Severus n'entendit pas les questions de son maître et souffla de soulagement lorsque le maléfice cessa. Prenant toute sa fierté sans doute brisé en mille morceaux, il s'agenouilla à nouveau, gardant la tête baissée malgré sa respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite. Il ne vit donc pas le regard éberlué du seigneur des ténèbres._ Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

-Non mon seigneur, veuillez m'excusez. _Prononça faiblement Severus, s'attendant déjà à un nouveau doloris qui ne vint jamais._

-Je suppose que cela est bien mieux ainsi. Je te laisse la garde de mon cœur, mais sache que je sais que cela est de ta faute si je recouvre mon physique d'antan. C'est une bonne nouvelle, bien que tu refuse de me dire pourquoi.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé maître.

-Tu peux disposer, ta vue m'indispose.

-Merci maître. »

Prononça heureux Severus. Il marcha avec toute la grâce possible, malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il ne se pria pas pour marcher en rasant les murs, sa fierté s'était fait la malle dès qu'il avait aperçu le château. Il n'était jamais facile de marcher après avoir reçu un doloris, alors deux c'était un exploit, mais Severus savait qu'il n'aurait aucune aide alors il se contenta de poser un pied après l'autre au travers des couloirs froids et étroits des cachots de Poudlard, faiblement éclairé par des torches qui donnaient à son visage un ton encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'idée de retrouver son lit le fit saliver d'avance, et ses pieds, épuisés par l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir, étaient au rendez vous, l'un après l'autre, pensa Severus afin que la douleur reflue sous ses pensées routinières.

Il arriva après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, le serpent qui gardait ses appartements ne lui demanda même pas le mot de passe, connaissant ce qu'il devait subir, et se décala pour le laisser entrer. Sans perdre de temps, Severus se dirigea vers son lit, retira ses chaussures d'un geste rageur ainsi que son pantalon, ne gardant que son imposante robe noire car il avait retiré sa chemise.

Il appela un elfe de maison, trop épuisé pour se lever de nouveau, et demanda à ce dernier une potion contre les effets du doloris, le brun se fut une joie de boire le liquide amer qui lui fit en moins de trente secondes un bien fou.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, son corps pâle ressortant sur la soie rouge foncée du lit, il s'endormit sans prendre le soin de faire autres choses. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne sentit pas le courant d'air froid qui le caressa un court moment.


	3. Chapiter 3: Je suis là

Réponses aux reviews :

Jenoxa : Ton commentaire fait vraiment plaisir et j'écris plus au feeling qu'en me disant que le couple n'est pas connu et que je devrais écrire dessus x) Ca aurait très bien pu être Lucius Malfoy qui aurait reçu le cœur sauf que cela n'allait pas avec son côté 'M'as-tu vu' ? Donc voilà XD Je me suis rabattu sur Severus parce que je l'adore ! Hum hum sinon merci ~

MissSev : Alors non, bizarrement non je ne me suis pas inspiré du « Sorcier au cœur velu », j'aurais pu sauf que mon cerveau est comme le manoir Malfoy, les idées vont et viennent et donc oui je connaissais le conte mais non il ne m'a pas influencé x) Il aurait pu mais non. Et non je ne pense pas en faire une fiction longue, sinon j'aurais écris beaucoup plus dans les deux premiers chapitres, je sais pas du tout combien de chapitres précisément cette histoire va faire mais j'espère ne pas te mentir en te disant que je ne pense pas dépasser les 10 chapitres.

Stoormtrooper2 : La question à mille galions très chère :P T'en fais pas, tu auras vite ta réponse ~

Aira Slytherin : Merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait plaisir :3

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas citer, je me tais maintenant x)

Alors qu'il était endormi, le courant d'air froid regarda le potionniste endormi, diffusant de la culpabilité dans tout l'appartement ainsi que du regret. La présence ne pouvait rien faire après tout, il n'était qu'une vague de sentiment.

Elle s'agenouilla près du lit où dormait Severus et laissa sa peine se diffuser, des larmes invisibles coulaient librement, mouillant un bout de tissu que le courant d'air attrapait entre ses mains incapables de faire quelque chose pour aider son confident, son allié, son ami.

Dans le silence de ses sentiments, la présence hurla de rage contre lui-même, des larmes coulant librement dans la nuit de sa condition de simple cœur.

Il était enragé.

Tom était en colère contre lui-même, il avait laissé son côté diabolique prendre de l'ampleur de jour en jour, laissant sa rancœur et sa colère sacrifier tous ses bons sentiments, mais à force de voir toutes les horreurs qu'il faisait, il n'en pouvait plus.

Depuis qu'il avait été confié, le cœur autrefois endormi et en veille, ne s'était jamais aussi senti complet et écouter, aussi aimé !

Et ce soir … son propriétaire faisait souffrir l'artefact, c'était sûr que c'était lui-même lui avait mis Severus dans cet état, lui qui ressentait de l'amour pour le potionniste ne pouvait le supporter ! La colère, la tristesse et la culpabilité ne l'en rendait que plus palpable. Dans le silence de la chambre du professeur Snape …

Une lueur battait rapidement proche du lit. Partant d'un endroit précis, un peu à gauche, et formant un corps humain.

La nouvelle vague de sentiment ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il voulut toucher Severus, voir sa main ainsi, le fit sursauter.

Mais après un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara de lui ! Il allait pouvoir interagir avec le monde réel !

Il s'approcha du bureau du professeur et se saisit d'une plume, cet effort le fatigua mais il réussit à tremper la plume dans de l'encre avant de rédiger quelques mots sur un parchemin.

« Je suis là. »

Avait écrit le cœur, d'une écriture tremblotante. Pour montrer sa présence, pour montrer qu'il supportait Severus dans son épreuve, cependant il perdit toute énergie après cela. Il retourna dans sa boîte et se remit en « veille ».


	4. Chapitre 4: Draco

Severus se réveilla totalement engourdi de sa nuit réparatrice mais assez épuisante vu qu'il avait bu une potion contre les effets du doloris, il se frotta les yeux un moment, se tâtant le torse pour vérifier qu'il était bien en vie et en un seul morceau, un petit rituel juste après avoir passé un moment avec Voldemort d'amour, l'appela t-il avec dédain en pensée, il éclata de rire à cette pensée et se rallongea il devait être tard dans la matinée mais il n'en n'avait que faire, il était tranquillement en train de prendre un petit déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa fortement à sa porte, il releva la tête et lança un sort afin d'entendre et savoir qui était à la porte et il eut la surprise de voir que c'était maudit Potter et son filleul, Draco.

L'un des deux s'acharnait sur cette porte avec une telle force que Severus en fut alarmé et se leva immédiatement, ouvrant la porte aux deux élèves qui s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, Potter commença à lui parler rapidement, grâce à son expérience du choc, le potionniste comprit que Draco avait été convoqué dans la matinée et torturé par Voldemort, ne sachant que faire le brun était venu aux cachots.

Rapidement Severus montra le chemin de sa chambre au plus jeune, refermant derrière eux alors que Draco gémissait dans son coma.

L'homme aux yeux onyx envoya bouler son petit déjeuner, ne se souciant pas de salir sa chambre et courut attraper des potions tout en criant au Survivant de déshabiller le Malfoy afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Le potionniste commença à marmonner des mots sans queue ni tête dans sa barbe sous le regard effrayé du jeune Potter. Severus fit couler dans la gorge du blond plusieurs potions puis il attrapa de la lotion cicatrisant, s'en induisant les doigts il commença à masser la chair tuméfié et sanglante de son presque fils. Ensuite le professeur lança sorts sur sorts, afin de faciliter l'action des potions, chercher d'éventuelles blessures internes qu'il n'aurait pas pu voir en observant seulement, il lança des sorts pour réparer les fractures du blessé.

Il ne lui restait qu'un problème, la fièvre inquiétante qui se dégageait du jeune Draco. Le sorcier soupira, se leva et alla dans son laboratoire, il attrapa une fleur de couleur bleue et tout en maintenant une main sur le front de son filleul, il la passa sous le nez de l'endormi, il eut le plaisir de voir la température trop chaude de la peau porcelaine baisser de plusieurs degré.

Severus soupira puis s'installa, assis sur le lit, se passant une main sur le visage il eut un sourire attendri en voyant Potter le regarder, tout en tenant la main de son bien aimé.

« Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui. J'ai réussi à régler tous les problèmes qu'il avait, il va dormir quelques temps, avoir mal à son réveil mais rien d'inquiétant …

-Merlin merci ! _S'exclama le survivant en ne lâchant pas la main de son compagnon mais en accentuant sa pression._ Voldemort est un monstre ! Pourquoi a –t-il fait ça ?

-Draco prend du retard dans sa mission … il vous en a parlé je suppose ?

-Il doit … tuer quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui …

-Il n'y arrive pas, il est trop sensible. _Severus se concentra, baguette à la main et prononça une formule magique qui fit apparaître une biche de couleur bleuté de toute beauté._

-Votre patronus monsieur ?

-Que voulez vous que ce soit Potter ? _La biche se rapprocha de Draco et se coucha à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blessé dans un geste de réconfort, et pour veiller sur lui._

-Pourquoi l'avoir lancé ?

-Draco a peur du noir. _Potter cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le potionniste, pensant qu'il riait de lui mais se résigna à ce que non._ Quand il était petit, Lucius l'avait enfermé dans le noir, en présence d'un épouvantard. Lorsque je le gardais, mon patronus veillait sur lui et l'aidait à dormir. _Severus caressa les cheveux du blond._ Vous feriez mieux d'y aller Potter, personne ne doit se douter que vous êtes ici …

-Mais enfin … !

-Faite ce que je vous dis. Tant que Voldemort est vivant, cette relation est toxique, patientez. Lorsque la guerre sera finie vous pourrez vous marier et avoir autant d'enfants que vous le voulez, mais pas maintenant, vous le mettez en danger en restant avec lui. Vous risquez de le compromettre du côté de Voldemort, je sais que vous l'aimez, que vous êtes proches, mais … ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous éloigner de lui, le temps de sa guérison. _Severus regarda le Survivant dans les yeux._ Il faut que vous réfléchissiez à ça, Voldemort ne l'a pas encore attrapé … mais lorsque ce sera le cas, il mourra.

-Je veux juste lui dire au revoir avant. _Déclara Harry en serrant la main de Draco plus fort._

-Il va sans doute dormir toute la journée, revenez ce soir. _Le potionniste posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry._ Allez voir vos amis. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien.

-Merci professeur. Je-Je … je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. _Le plus âgé des bruns eut un sourire._

-Vous êtes un Gryffondor, Potter. Vous auriez foncé à Sainte-Mangouste. Maintenant filez.

-Bien professeur. »

Acheva Harry en regardant une dernière fois Draco. Il arriva à la porte et se retourna une dernière fois, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'en retrouva incapable, il se contenta de sourire, heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de son compagnon alors que lui était dans l'incapacité de le faire, puis il sortit.

Severus alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de Draco, et il posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il y cacha son visage, il était désespéré. Certes le blond n'était pas mort, mais pourrait-il être le prochain ? Si ça arrivait ? Il releva son regard triste et terne, et attrapa la main de son patient. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, il se suiciderait plutôt que dire adieu à l'une de seules personnes qui lui restait.

Sa haine pour Voldemort se fit encore plus forte.

Comment le reptile pouvait agir aussi cruellement ?

Severus n'en pouvait plus …


End file.
